elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
|Base ID = }} Farkas is a lycanthropic Nord, a member of The Circle, and one of the most formidable and experienced warriors in the Companions. Like the rest of the Companions, he lives in Jorrvaskr in the Wind District of Whiterun. He is a Master-level trainer in Heavy Armor and serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother in several of the Companions' quests. He is also one of the Companions who can assign radiant quests to the Dragonborn. Upon completion of the Companions' main plotline, Farkas can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. He can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having him as a follower. Background Farkas and his twin brother Vilkas were raised at Jorrvaskr by Jergen, who rescued them from a circle of necromancers.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Prima Official Game Guide It is unknown if he was their biological father. Jergen left to fight in the Great War but never returned.Dialogue with Vilkas Both brothers eventually became official members of the Companions and rose to the ranks of the Circle. They were said to be the youngest members to ever join, though this may be a play on words by Vignar Gray-Mane, referring to the twins' young age during their residence at Jorrvaskr rather than the age at which their membership became official. Personality Farkas calls Jergen his father, and considers the Companions his family. He is especially close to his brother and follows along with his views in most situations. Kodlak states in his journal that Farkas is "too kindhearted" to be Harbinger. Farkas is also the first of the Companions, apart from Kodlak, to be genuinely friendly and welcoming toward the Dragonborn when they join the order. Vilkas jokes about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two. Other Companions will also insult Farkas' intelligence by calling him "icebrain"Dialogue with Aela or "oaf."Dialogue with Athis Farkas takes the teasing from people he likes, but states that he will punch anyone else who thinks he is not smart. He takes great pride in his physical strength, and notes that he enjoys the added strength of his Beast Form. He prefers to resolve problems through bludgeoning and leave the thinking to others if possible. He does understand there are limits to such behavior; when sending the Dragonborn on "Hired Muscle" quests, he stresses the target should be beaten but not killed. He wears a random set of steel armor minus the helmet, and carries a Skyforge steel greatsword. After the quest "Proving Honor," he carries an iron greatsword instead. Interactions Before Take Up Arms and after Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be randomly encountered in the wilds of Skyrim traveling with fellow Companions Athis and Torvar. When the Dragonborn approaches Whiterun for the first time, he can be found fighting a giant at Pelagia Farm with his shield-sisters Aela the Huntress and Ria. Trouble in Skyrim In this radiant quest, Farkas requires the Dragonborn to kill the leader in a radiant location. Hired Muscle In this radiant quest, Farkas requires the Dragonborn to brawl with a random NPC. Proving Honor To test the Dragonborn's honor and skill, Skjor sends the Dragonborn to acquire a lost fragment of Wuuthrad from Dustman's Cairn. Farkas is assigned as the Dragonborn's shield-brother and observer for this quest. During the quest, the Dragonborn is trapped behind a gate and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. He transforms into his Beast Form to slay them, and opens the gate to free the Dragonborn. After the fragment is retrieved and brought to Jorrvaskr, Farkas stands witness to the Dragonborn's honor as they are inducted into the Companions. Glory of the Dead After Kodlak's funeral, Farkas accompanies the remaining members of the Circle to The Underforge. The decision is made for the Circle to travel to Ysgramor's Tomb and cure Kodlak's spirit of lycanthropy so Kodlak may ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, the fear of frostbite spiders that Farkas gained in Dustman's Cairn gets the better of him. He apologizes and states he will wait outside with his brother, leaving the Dragonborn and Aela to finish the quest on their own. Once the quest is complete, Farkas decides to stay at the tomb with the other Circle members for a while. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his beast blood. To cure him, the Dragonborn must take him to Ysgramor's Tomb, throw a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire, then kill Farkas' beast spirit. Dragon Seekers After Farkas' beast blood is removed, the Dragonborn can speak to him again for more radiant quests. Eventually, he will have the quest Dragon Seekers for the Dragonborn, indicated by the speech option "Is there any work to be done?" Farkas will tell the Dragonborn of people coming to Whiterun with rumors of dragons, and how he would like to see one for himself. He will then give the Dragonborn the location of one of the Word Walls to travel to and kill the dragon located there. Once completed, he will elect to remain behind for a while so he can get the details right when he tells Vilkas of the battle. The Bonds of Matrimony Farkas is also eligible for marriage after completion of the Companions' questline if an Amulet of Mara is worn when talking to him: "An Amulet of Mara. You're looking for marriage, then?" :Interested in me, are you? "Won't lie, I am. And you?" :*'I won't lie, I am.' "Then it's settled. You and me." :*'I'm not.' "Your choice." Services Heavy Armor Training Farkas can train up to level 90 in Heavy Armor, though his Heavy Armor skill is actually a low level. If recruited as a follower, his services as a trainer are still available. Any gold paid can be taken out of his inventory afterwards, effectively making the training free. Follower As a follower, Farkas has no tolerance for crime. If the Dragonborn has a bounty in any hold, Farkas will draw his sword and advance on the Dragonborn, but will not attack unless provoked. Farkas is also the only Companion who is essential even as a follower and after the quest "Glory of the Dead." Farkas has very mismatched skills, due to his Blacksmith class. *His primary skills are Smithing and Speech, even though he is not eloquent and uses few words. *His secondary skills are Pickpocket and One-Handed, although he starts with a Two-Handed weapon. *He has a high Sneak skill despite being a non-sneaking character. *His Light Armor skill is slightly higher than his Heavy Armor skill, but he starts with Heavy Armor. Dialogue "My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me. He should be around someplace." :Where do you stand on the war? "Too confusing for me. Empire, Nords, Talos. Who cares? Just tell me who need bludgeoning." :Why did you join the Companions? "Vilkas and I have been here since we were little whelps. Our father, Jergen, raised us here. Even Vignar couldn't remember Companions younger than us!" :Who are the Companions? "The Companions are my family. We fight so that other people don't have to. We bring honor and glory to ourselves and each other." :Can I join the Companions? "Kodlak is the one who figures out who can be a Companion. So talk to him. It's out of my hands." Conversations Take Up Arms Skjor: "I told you, this is the whelp that Vilkas mentioned." Aela: "Ah, yes. I heard you gave gim quite a thrashing." Skjor: "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." talking to Aela Skjor: "Farkas!" Farkas: "Did you call me?" Aela: "Of course we did, icebrain. Show this newblood where the rest of the whelps sleep." Farkas: "New blood? Oh, hello. I'm Farkas. Come, follow me." Proving Honor Kodlak: "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?" Farkas: "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us." Kodlak: "Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Farkas: "I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us." Kodlak: "And would you raise your sword in his honor?" Farkas: "It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes." Kodlak: "And would you raise a mug in his name?" Farkas: "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories." Kodlak: "Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Aela: "It shall be so." Skjor: "It shall be so." Vilkas: "It shall be so." Kodlak's Burial Eorlund: "Who will start?" Aela: "I'll do it. Before the ancient flame... We grieve." Eorlund: "We grieve." Farkas: "We grieve." Vilkas: "We grieve." Eorlund: "At this loss... We weep." Aela: "We weep." Farkas: "We weep." Vilkas: "We weep." Vilkas: "For the fallen... We shout." Aela: "We shout." Eorlund: "We shout." Farkas: "We shout." Farkas: "And for ourselves... We take our leave." Eorlund: "We take our leave." Aela: "We take our leave." Vilkas: "We take our leave." Aela: "His spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together." Glory of the Dead Vilkas: "The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that." Aela: "Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas." Vilkas: "That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him." Aela: "And you avenged him." Farkas: "Kodlak did not care for vengeance." Vilkas: "No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood." Aela: "You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it." Vilkas: "Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor." Aela: "There the souls of Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years." Eorlund: "And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired." Vilkas: "Is that? Did you repair the blade?" Eorlund: "This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Brother here. "The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered." The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more. As the one who bore the fragments, I think should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle. The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak." New Weapon Athis: "You might do well to learn a new weapon. Vary your style a bit." Farkas: "Tiny blades don't hurt enough. A sword needs weight." Athis: "But ten little cuts..." Farkas: "All I need is one to cut you in half." Athis: "gulp Well, when you put it that way..." Little Swords Farkas: "You only use the little swords." Athis: "It's called a shortsword, you oaf. It's quicker. Sharper. And it can cut through a whale like a razor." Farkas: "But whales eat razorfish." Athis: "And they always come to regret it." Hunting vs. Fighting Farkas: "Relax, new blood." Torvar: "I've been hunting on my own for years." Farkas: "Fighting people is different. Smarter." Torvar: "Some of 'em, anyway." Time to Train Farkas: "Time to train." Torvar: "Enough with the training, I want to go fight something." Farkas: "No fighting, not just yet. Not 'till Skjor says so. You train now." Torvar: "Easy for you to say. You get to fight." Farkas: "But before I fought, I had to train." Young Ones Kodlak: "How are the young ones coming along?" Farkas: "Some are too happy to fight. Blood runs hot." Kodlak: "I remember when you were the same way. The more they train, the more they'll cool down." Farkas: "I hope so." Kodlak: "Just have them focus on the calm in the battle. Control the rage, don't let it control you." Favored Weapons Farkas: "What weapon do you like, Harbinger?" Kodlak: "When I was young, I favored huge swords, much like you. Hard to lift these days, but I still enjoy the heft of a good hammer." Farkas: "Big swords should always beat little swords." Kodlak: "Brave hearts beat lesser ones. That's the decider." Quotes General quotes *''"You look strong. Come to Jorrvaskr and be a Companion!"'' – When met at Pelagia Farm *''"Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts."'' *''"Some people don't think I'm smart. Those people get my fist. But you, I like."'' *''"Getting tired of hanging around talking all day."'' *''"Thinking I need to train some more."'' *''"I'm here to help."'' *''"Um... You've got no clothes. You should get some."'' – If the Dragonborn is wearing nothing *''"For Kodlak!"'' – During "Glory of the Dead" *''"Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I do what I'm told. Congratulations!"'' – After telling him that the Dragonborn is the new Harbinger *''"Vilkas says you're the new Kodlak. I don't know what that means, but you seem honorable, so that's good."'' – After Glory of the Dead *''"I think that maybe Kodlak was right. As a werewolf, I can't be a good Nord. I want to be clean, like he was, and go to Sovngarde when I finally die."'' – When offering Purity *''"Its like I'm relaxing into a mug of warm spiced mead. I'm losing aches I didn't even know I had. This is how a warrior should feel. Alive and alert. Not clouded with thoughts of the hunt."'' – When talked to after curing him of Lycanthropy *''"Thank you for your help. I'm going to stay in the tomb for a while. My shame kept me out before, but now I want to see it."'' – When spoken to after curing his Lycanthropy *''"You're a very brave woman/man. But I already knew that."'' – When offering Dragon Seekers *''"I'll just go back to clubbing horkers and scaring the debtors."'' – When Dragon Seekers refused *''"Now, that was a battle!"'' – After killing a Dragon during Dragon Seekers *''"You go if you want to. I've never seen bones this large, and want to make sure I remember them so I can tell the story right. Otherwise Vilkas will just say I was making it up."'' – When parting after Dragon Seekers Marriage quotes *''"Married. It isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm happy. Where should we live? You could always live with me."'' – After the ceremony, before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then."'' – After choosing a place to live *''"A good house. You chose well. I don't like sitting still, so I'm going to set up a small store. Buy and sell what's needed."'' – First time greeted in Dragonborn's house *''"It has. Here, this is your share, love."'' – Asked for store's profits *''"I can. Here, this is fresh. I'll have another one ready tomorrow."'' - When asked to cook a meal *''"Good to see you again, dear."'' – Passing comment *''"Yes, love?"'' – Passing comment *''"I'll be here, my dear."'' – Ending conversation *''"Stupid dog."'' – If you own a dog Combat quotes *''"I've had enough of you!"'' *''"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!"'' *''"I'll rip you in half!"'' *''"I'll fix you good!"'' *''"You're making me angry!"'' *''"That's it? That's all you got?"'' Follower quotes *''"Let's not waste any time."'' – When asked to follow *''"We've stopped, what is it?"'' *''"I'm still here."'' *''"Lead on, then."'' *''"Go on ahead. I'll stand guard."'' – When told to wait *''"We going?"'' – When waiting *"Still standing here." – When waiting *''"What... hey! That felt good."'' – Healing spell *''"By the gods, I feel like I could crush a giant's head like a walnut!"'' – Courage *''"I'm heading home if you need me."'' – When dismissed as a follower Trivia *"Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, "Vilkas," also means wolf in Lithuanian. *His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. Farkas can be given a matched set if the game is saved before he is within spawning distance (when he is first encountered at Pelagia Farm fighting a giant), and reloaded until the desired set is equipped. *He may rarely ask the Dragonborn if he can keep any equipment they drop near him. Saying yes makes him available as a follower, even if one has not yet joined the Companions. *When the Dragonborn is trapped in Dustman's Cairn, a Silver Hand member will threaten Farkas with "He wears that armor, he dies," even though Farkas does not wear the Wolf Armor that most of the Circle wears. *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite spiders after the events in Dustman's Cairn, which he explains to the Dragonborn when he refuses to follow them during "Glory of the Dead." However, despite his professed fear of frostbite spiders, he has no problems engaging them in combat. *During the quest "Proving Honor," there is a large chest beside the word wall, just behind where the Fragment of Wuuthrad lays. Farkas may take a weapon from the chest and use it to kill the draugr. If there is a staff, he may even wield that to fight the draugr. Bugs Appearances * de:Farkas es:Farkas fr:Farkas it:Farkas pl:Farkas ru:Фаркас uk:Фаркас Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Companions Members